Falling for this eyes
by APWBDumbledore
Summary: Lilys Tagebuchaufzeichnungen zeigen, wie sie sich schließlich doch für James Potter erwärmen konnte. Oder mochte sie ihn nicht schon immer ohne es zu wissen?
1. 1 Die Abstellkammer

Die meisten Personen in dieser Story gehören nicht mir sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Viel Spass beim Lesen und bitte ein paar Reviews!

Liebes Tagebuch!

Hört sich beschissen an – aber ich habe im Moment andere Probleme.

Oh Mann. Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. Wieso mache ich so was?

Bin ich suizidgefährdet oder – Moment mal – bin ich etwa verflucht? Gott, das könnte ja wirklich sein! Potter ich bring dich um, wenn du mir einen Pechfluch aufgehalst hast!

Aber Potter ist ja sowieso mein eigentliches Problem.

Es ist Hogwartsweit bekannt, dass ich, Lily Evans, James Potter nicht leiden kann – na ja, das ist vielleicht etwas milde ausgedrückt. In Wahrheit halt ich den Typen für nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig und einen gemeingefährlichen Stalker.

Einerseits macht er mich immer an, fragt mich seit mehr als einem Jahr regelmäßig um ein Date und nervt mich tierisch. Er vertreibt mir alle meine männlichen Freunde indem er und seine Freunde (die Marauder) ihnen mehr oder weniger harmlose Streiche spielen.

Andererseits scheint er mich auch nur zu verarschen – was sollte ich sonst denken, wenn er schon was mit der Hälfte meiner Klassenkolleginnen hatte.

Also ICH würde niemals mit Potter ausgehen. Wie kann man mit so einem egoistischen Kerl auch nur ein Wort wechseln. Er ist so was von eingebildet!

Obwohl viele behaupten er wäre in letzter Zeit viel netter geworden. Ich weiß das nicht, ich habe mich in dem Monat seit wir wieder in Hogwarts sind so weit wie möglich von ihm ferngehalten.

Trotzdem ist ES passiert. Ich kann es nicht mal aufschreiben. Es ist einfach unfassbar: Ich Lily Evans, Schulsprecherin, allseits Beliebt, die ewig Zuverlässige und Vernünftige habe mit James Potter, dem Charmeur (das ist die Meinung anderer!), dem Unruhestifter, dem Mädchenschwarm, der tut was ihm gerade in den Kram passt, geschlafen!

Warum? Ich weiß es leider selbst nicht mehr.

Das kam so: Gestern war die große Schuljahreseinstandsparty von Gryffindor.

Eine Freundin von mir, Sally, hatte zudem auch gerade an dem Tag Geburtstag.

Also haben wir zusammen ein paar Gläschen Feuerwhisky geleert. Allerdings lange nicht so viele wie die Marauder. Die Jungs waren sternhagelvoll als wir uns so gegen 4 Uhr auf den Weg zurück zum Turm gemacht haben.

Allerdings hat uns Filch diesen Plan etwas vermiest.

Zum Glück konnte Remus, der einzige der zumindest noch halbwegs gerade gehen konnte, ihn ablenken und von uns anderen weglocken. Vor Schreck waren wir allerdings auch alle losgelaufen. Also stand ich, als ich wieder stehen blieb, oder besser gesagt aufgehört hatte herumzuschwanken, alleine in einem stockdunklen Gang.

Doch wie ich sogleich bemerkte war ich doch nicht so alleine wie ich angenommen hatte. Kichernd kam James Potter auf mich zugeschwankt.

Danach setzt meine Erinnerung aus bis zu dem Punkt wo ich wieder aufgewacht bin.

Es war noch immer stockdunkel.

Mein Kopf schmerzte.

Ich hatte keinen Schimmer wo ich mich gerade befand. In meinem Bett im Schlafsaal mal sicher nicht. Außerdem lag da noch jemand, dessen Brust ich als Kopfkissen benutzt hatte. Diese Person bewegte sich jetzt auch.

Ich hörte ein leises „Lumos" und plötzlich flammte Licht und ein stechender Schmerz in meinem Kopf auf.

Ich sah James Potter entsetzt an. Er schien es auch nicht ganz alltäglich zu finden, dass ich plötzlich mit ihm, oder besser gesagt auf ihm, in einem, wie ich jetzt erkannt hatte, Abstellraum lag.

Ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, angesichts seiner Miene. Der arme Junge wusste weder ein noch aus. Anscheinend hatte er es auch noch nicht ganz gerafft wo er war, was er gerade tat oder ob er überhaupt träumte.

Plötzlich hob er seinen Kopf und küsste mich einfach! Ich kann nicht behaupten, ich hätte ihn nicht zurückgeküsst. Außerdem muss ich zugeben – der Typ kann was.

Plötzlich legte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen und seufzend wieder gerade hin. Dann sagte er laut und vernehmlich „Scheiße".

Wie bitte ?

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so schlecht küssen konnte.

Frechheit. Also wenn ich es mir recht überlege, war er auch nicht ein sooo guter Küsser.

Auf einmal wandte er sich an mich.

„Also ich weiß ja jetzt, dass das alles ein Traum ist – die echte Evans hätte mich ausgeknockt, wenn ich sie auch nur berührt hätte – aber ich würde gerne wenigstens meinen Traum genießen."

Hatte der Typ sie nicht mehr alle?

„Potter du Idiot, ich bin die „echte Evans"!"

„Das sagst du immer, wenn du kommst."

Ich glaubte echt ich spinne. Aber mit Potter zu diskutieren war mir zu müßig. Also beugte ich mich zu ihm runter und steckte ihm meine Zunge in den Mund.

So leidenschaftliche Küsse wie in dieser Nacht hatte ich noch nie erlebt.

Einige Zeit später, es könnten genauso gut Sekunden wie Stunden gewesen sein, lag wir beide nur noch mit Unterwäsche bekleidet (wo waren meine Klamotten hingekommen?) und keuchend aufeinander.

James sah mich lange an. Dann sagte er mit rauer Stimme: „Lily?"

Ich sah ihn nur an. Ich sag es allen die es noch nicht wissen: Dieser Typ hat die genialsten Augen überhaupt. Die wunderschönsten Brauntöne gemischt mit goldenen Tupfen.

Er begann meine Stirn zu küssen, dann meine Nase, meinen Mund, meinen Hals, bis er schließlich bei meinem Dekoltée angelangt war. Vorsichtig (und geübt) öffnete er meinen BH und streichelte meine Brust. Nachdenklich sah er mich an.

„Willst du das wirklich?"

Was für eine tolle Frage! Als ob ich das selber wüsste.

Aber in diesem Moment wollte ich mich nicht damit auseinander setzen. Als Antwort schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüften und zog ihn näher zu mir her.

Für mich war Sex immer etwas gewesen, was eben zu einer Beziehung dazugehörte.

Das allererste Mal wird sehnsüchtig erwartet und dann macht man es eben von Zeit zu Zeit. Ein Typ juckelt auf einem rum und dann glaubt man bei einem leicht warmen Gefühl schon, dass man einen Orgasmus hatte.

Doch in dieser Nacht, als ich James Potter in, auf und einfach überall um mich fühlte lernte ich was richtige Leidenschaft ist.

Nachdem die bis dorthin gefühlvollsten Momente meines Lebens vorbei waren, traf mich die Realität wie ein Hammerschlag auf den Kopf. Wie auf Knopfdruck setzten auch meine Kopfschmerzen wieder ein.

Wieso hatte ich es soweit kommen lassen?

Jetzt hatte Potter endlich bekommen was er immer wollte. Ich fühlte mich ausgelaugt, verletzt und benützt.

Ohne auf Potters irritierte Fragen zu achten, schnappte ich mir meine Klamotten, zog mir meinen Umhang über und stürzte aus dem Abstellraum.


	2. 2 Montag

Liebes Tagebuch!

Heute ist Montag. Und zwar seit genau 2 Stunden und 34 Minuten.

Ich kann einfach nicht schlafen.

Am vergangenen Wochenende habe ich die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, meine beste Freundin Maureen in das Ende der Party einzuweihen und – das Wichtigste – Potter aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Jetzt unter der Woche, wird das ziemlich schwer werden und ich hab jetzt schon Angst. Ich will mich einfach nicht mit dieser beschissenen Situation auseinandersetzen.

Ich werde jetzt am Besten versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen, sonst schaue ich heute auch noch zu allem Überfluss aus wie ein Geist.


	3. 3 Remus

Liebes Tagebuch!

Der heutige Tag lief in etwas so ab:

„Evans – äh - Lily, warte!"

Bei diesen Worten hab ich immer Fersengeld gegeben und irgendwo untergetaucht. Maureen hat mich immer perfekt gedeckt.

Ich weiß, dass ich mich kindisch benehme – aber ich kann nichts machen. Wenn ich ihn im Unterricht ansehe, bekomme ich sogar im sitzen weiche Knie.

Ich hab in der Geschichte für Zauberei meine Situation überdacht. Wie es weitergehen soll und so.

Erst war ich dem Gedanken mich vernünftig mit Potter zu besprechen nicht so abgeneigt, aber dann habe ich auf dem Klo etwas gehört, was mich umgestimmt hat. Und wie.

Du wirst es nicht fassen, aber da waren drei so Tussis aus der Fünften. Die haben darüber geredet, dass sie sich an diesem Abend mit Potter und Black in Hogsmeade treffen würden.

Aha. So ernst war es Potter mit mir also!

Ich war eben so wie alle anderen nur eine schnelle Affäre gewesen.

Wütend stürmte ich aus dem Klo, während meine Augen zu schwimmen begannen – was mich nur noch wütender machte.

Ich hasste es, wenn andere Leute irgendwie Einfluss auf mich haben.

Durch meinen Tränenschleier erkannte ich nur schemenhaft, dass mir plötzlich jemand in den Weg trat.

„Geh aus dem Weg, mann!"

„Sorry Lils, diesen Gefallen werde ich dir nicht tun. Ich möchte nämlich gerne etwas mit dir besprechen!"

Sonst freute ich mich immer, wenn ich Remus angenehm ruhige Stimme hörte, aber jetzt kam er sehr ungelegen. Er würde sicher seinem Freund Potter erzählen, dass ich mir heimlich auf dem Mädchenklo die Augen wegen ihm ausweinte.

Nein, danke. Auf solche Publicity konnte ich gut verzichten.

„Was willst du? Ich habe es eilig!" Wenn Blicke töten könnten, aber Remus ließ sich von meinem Killerblick nicht beirren.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir über James reden."

„Ach – jetzt hat er es dir auch schon erzählt. Ich hab ja gewusst, dass das schnell die Runde machen wird.

„Hör schon auf, Lily! Er hat es mir und Sirius erzählt. Noch nicht mal Peter, weil der doch keine Geheimnisse für sich behalten kann (...)."

Ärgerlich sah Remus mich an.

Da platze mir der Kragen, schließlich war es doch wohl ich, die wütend sein durfte!

„Also jetzt hör mir mal gut zu! Du kannst deinem kleinen Freund mal erzählen, dass er mich am Arsch lecken kann! Ich weiß, ich habe den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen, als ich diesen Vollidiot an meine Wäsche ließ – aber du kannst es mir glauben, das wird sicher nicht noch einmal passieren. Es war ein One-night-stand, eine kleine Affäre oder wie er es eben nennen will. Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich von so einem Mistkerl ausnützen zu lassen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um, ließ den perplexen Remus stehen und stürzte mich zurück in die Mädchentoilette, wo ich mich zum Schutz vor den drei Tussis in eine Kabine einschloss und erst mal losheulte.

Ich muss schon sagen, ich muss echt aufpassen, dass ich kein Heulsusenimage bekomme.

Jetzt am Abend sehe ich das Ganze natürlich schon wieder viel klarer, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Klo war ich echt am Ende meiner Kräfte.

Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen und morgen schaut die Welt schon viel besser aus – das würde jedenfalls meine Mutter sagen.


	4. 4 Maureen!

Liebes Tagebuch!  
Es ist ein neuer Tag, die Sonne scheint und so weiter - aber ob alles besser aussieht? Nein.  
Heute hat Potter es geschafft, mich im Verwandlungs-Korridor abzustoppen.  
"Lily - ich muss echt mit dir reden. Wie kommst du auf den Scheiß den du Remus erzählt hast?"  
Natürlich ist mir auf dieses unschuldige Getue hin gleich wieder der Kragen geplatzt.  
"Ach komm schon! Es ist doch egal, woher ich weiß, dass du gestern mit Mandy Parker aus der 5. in Hogsmeade warst!"  
Aufgrund meines durchaus lauteren Tons, sahen schon einige Leute neugierig zu uns rüber.  
Ich muss wirklich mehr drauf achten, dass keine Gerüchte über mich und Potter aufkommen. So was geht ziemlich schnell in Hogwarts.  
"Ich weiß nicht, woher du das hast, aber ich hab mich mit Mandy verabredet, bevor ich auch nur geahnt habe, dass zwischen uns mal was laufen würde!  
Ich habe das Date gestern noch abgesagt und war den ganzen Abend mit Remus im Schlafsaal! Du kannst ihn gerne fragen!"  
Auch seine Stimme war etwas lauter geworden.  
Einige Leute blieben stehen und starrten uns nun wirklich mit unverhohlener Neugier an.  
"Potter", flüsterte ich wütend, "hättest du vielleicht die Güte, etwas leiser zu sprechen? Ich kann auf Gerüchte, von wegen ich hätte was mit dir laufen, pfeifen."  
"Es geht dir echt immer nur um dein Image, oder?  
Ja nie verlieren.  
Du kannst dir selbst gar nicht eingestehen, dass du mich magst und dass dir der Sex mit mir gefallen hat!  
Das würde dich wohl schwach erscheinen lassen, wo du doch schon so lange durchhältst und deine Gefühle unterdrückst. Glückwunsch! Wirklich."  
Dann ist er davon gestürmt.  
Ich atmete tief durch.  
Als ich in die Bücherei ging und mit meinem Aufsatz für VgddK beginnen wollte, musste ich ein paar Minuten warten, bis meine Hand aufhörte zu zittern, um überhaupt schreiben zu können.

Was erlaubt sich dieser Mistkäfer – als ob der auch nur eine Ahnung von meiner Psyche hat. Pah!

Als Maureen sich neben mich setzte schaute ich nicht mal auf, sondern schrieb wie besessen weiter an meinem Aufsatz.

„Ich habe vorhin James gesehen.", sagte sie plötzlich wie aus heiterem Himmel.

„Das lässt sich eben leider nicht vermeiden, wenn du im gleichen Haus wie er bist. Diese traurige Erkenntnis hat mich auch schon getroffen."

Ha – würde es einen Sarkasmus-Wettbewerb geben – ich würde selbstverständlich verlieren, aber es kommt ja auf den guten Willen an – ha, da schon wieder.

Ich wollte gerade mit meinem gedanklichen Selbstgespräch fortfahren, als Maureen mich unterbrach.

„Lily Evans! Du wirst jetzt zu diesem Typen gehen und mit ihm sprechen! Ich habe Remus gefragt und er hat bestätigt, was Potter gesagt hat. Du kannst ihm kein Verbrechen vorwerfen.

Er wartet auf dich – aber glaub mir, du bist zwar schön, doch du müsstest eine Veela sein, um ihn ewig hinhalten zu können.

Der arme Junge versucht schon seit einer Ewigkeit, dir ein nettes Wort zu entlocken und alles was du tust, ist ihn niederzumachen.

Ich weiß, das du ihn inzwischen auch magst – UND DESHALB GEHST DU JETZT ZU IHM UND SAGST IHM, WAS DU DENKST!"

Entgeistert sah ich sie an, als sie sich wütend erhob, meine Tasche packte, mein Zeug hineinstopfte, mich am Arm nahm und aus der Bücherei zerrte.

Etwas anderes als ihr zu folgen wäre mir auch gar nicht übrig geblieben – die Bibliothekarin bombardierte uns mit hasserfüllten Blicken. Wie hatten wir nur ihre wertvollen Bücher mit solch lauten Worten besudeln können?

Energisch schubste Maureen mich durch die Korridore.

Durch das Portraitloch wäre ich fast geköpfelt, weil sie mir voller Elan durchhalf.

„Wo ist James?", fragte sie Sirius laut, kaum hatte sie ihn und Remus im Gemeinschaftsraum entdeckt.

„Ähem - im Schlafsaal glaube ich – was wollt ihr-"

An dieser Stelle konnte ich seine Worte nicht mehr verstehen, weil Maureen mich Richtung Treppe schliff.

Langsam begann ich ihre Absichten Ernst zu nehmen.

Das konnte sie nicht machen.

Anscheinend schon.

Jetzt schubste sie mich durch die Tür des Jungenschlafsaals der 7. und warf hinter mir die Türe zu.

Na toll. Vor mir stand ein verdatterter James Potter und ich wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was ich jetzt sagen sollte.

Jetzt weiß ich natürlich schon, dass ich es überlebt habe, aber vorher habe ich schon leicht daran gezweifelt, ob ich jemals wieder lebend aus dieser Sache rauskommen würde.

„Was willst du?"

Sein Ton war nicht gerade freundlich, als er sich wieder dem Brief zuwandte, den er gerade schrieb.

Kühl antwortete ich: „Eigentlich gar nichts. Maureen wollte mich zwingen mit dir zu sprechen. Es wäre wirklich sehr nett, wenn du die Güte hättest und mir ein paar Minuten Asyl gewährst, damit sie glaubt, dass ich ihren Befehlen Folge geleistet habe."

„Wenn es sein muss."

„Gut, Lily. Du kannst dich ruhig setzten – Aber vielen Dank auch!"

Potter sollte nur merken, dass sein Benehmen nicht gerechtfertigt war, immerhin war er der Schürzenjäger von uns.

Ich ließ mich auf einem der Betten nieder.

Als er sich neben mich setzte, faucht ich: „Was soll das? Du brauchst mir keine Gesellschaft leisten, vielen Dank."

„Zufällig sitzt du auf meinem Bett, das darf ich doch wohl auch?"

Mist. Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht, das musste sogar ich zugeben.

„Hör mal, Lily. Meinst du nicht, das es einfacher wäre, die Zeit wirklich zu nutzen, statt nur so zu tun, damit Maureen dir nicht die Augen auskratzt?"

Sein Blick war offen und ehrlich, als sich unsere Blicke kreuzten.

„Wenn du reden willst, kannst du ja auch anfangen."

Kratzbürstig wie eh und je.

„Ich würde dir eigentlich lieber zeigen, was ich für dich empfinde."

Bevor ich reagieren konnte, beugt er sich zu mir und küsste mich sanft.

Vorsichtig knabberte er an meiner Unterlippe und tastete sich dann mit seiner Zunge weiter vor.

Seine Lippen waren unglaublich weich und warm.

Ich war gerade dabei, mich in dem Kuss zu verlieren, als mir wieder einfiel, warum ich James eigentlich meiden wollte.

„Moment mal!", mühevoll machte ich mich von ihm los, was nicht einfach war, da er mich fest umarmt hielt.

„Was ist wirklich mit Mandy los?"

„Na das, was ich gesagt habe – es ist nichts mit ihr.

Aber warum bist DU eigentlich gleich aus der Abstellkammer getürmt? Da hattest du ja noch gar keine Gerüchte von Mandy gehört, oder?"

Prüfend sah er mich an.

„Na ja. Ich dachte irgendwie, dass ich nur eine Affäre wäre."

Verlegen biss ich mir auf die Lippe.

„Wie kannst du so etwas glauben – wo ich dir doch seit Jahren das Gegenteil schwöre?"

Ich schien ihn ein bisschen zu enttäuschen.

„Es tut mir ja Leid – aber du musst zugeben, dass man bei deiner nicht gerade blütenweißen Weste durchaus Gründe zum Zweifeln hat.", versucht ich mich zu verteidigen.

„Stimmt, aber, wenn es einen einmal richtig erwischt, dann hört das von ganz alleine auf." Seine Stimme hatte einen rauen Unterton angenommen.

Wortlos zog ich ihn an mich und umarmte ihn fest.


	5. 5 Sie hat gewonnen

Liebes Tagebuch!

Also jetzt hat Maureen ihren Willen.

Seit gestern sind James und ich ein Paar.

Ich bin verliebt bis über beide Ohren und muss den ganzen Tag grinsen.

Ich weiß nicht ob es etwas Dauerhaftes ist, wir werden mal sehen.

Allerdings habe ich mich tatsächlich schon dabei ertappt, wie ich mir ausmale, wie unsere Kinder und unser Haus aussehen werden.

Vermutlich etwas übertrieben.

Der James-Potter-Fanclub ist natürlich gar nicht begeistert.

Das spornt Maureen zu Höchstleistungen an. Jedes Mal, wenn eine der Tussis in der Nähe ist, beginnt sie mich laut über James auszufragen 

Mich soll´s nicht stören.

Genauer gesagt stört mich eigentlich gar nichts – Hej! Ich bin verliebt.

Vielen Dank und tausend Bisous für´s lesen und für die tollen Reviews!

Ihr seid Super!

P.S.: Nimm das Leben nicht zu ernst – du kommst da sowieso nicht lebend raus.


End file.
